


Back Off!

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Marrige, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Mild Harrassment, More Protecetive Iwaizumi, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: They are just there to shop for groceries, something that's supposed to be easy. But of course when Tooru's sent Hajime away to fetch something, another alpha has to come up to start hitting on him.





	Back Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: could you do one where a weird alpha (male or fem) starts trying to chat up tooru in a public place but pregnant omega means a fertile omega and and some alphas want that as a Mate and will try to take that mate

“Do you remember if we have any tofu left in the fridge?” Tooru asks as he scrolling through the grocery list on his phone, trying to remember if he’d seen any when he glanced in it earlier.

He gets no answer besides a half shrug from the alpha next to him, Hajime being more preoccupied in trying to keep the little pup bundled to his chest from reaching for things off the shelves instead. After the toddler reaches to slap at the boxes on the row for a third time, Hajime takes a step back from Tooru’s side bopping the pup’s little hand lightly.

“Taichi, Daddy said no. Don’t touch those.” He’s using his stern voice and their son whines at the sound of it, giving one more glance to the boxes before dropping his hands as he’s told. Tooru quickly fishes from the baby bag a teething ring for him to play with and his mood instantly brightens as he shoves the toy in his mouth.

Hajime pats his head, looking at his omega again, “Should I go run and get some?   

Tooru smiles, “Do you mind? I really don’t feel like walking all the way back there again.”

“I don’t, I’d rather you not walk around so much anyways. Sit tight for me, okay? We’ll be right back.”

The omega hums, waving his alpha and pup away before looking back down at the list and grabbing the rest of what they needed from the aisle. He checks the list again, comparing it to what’s already in the cart to makes sure everything is there. Tooru makes a noise when he realizes they are missing one thing off the list.

“Ugh…laundry detergent…that’s just on the next aisle, I’m sure Hajime won’t mind if I just…”

Tooru moves to push the cart, taking the few steps it took to get him into the other aisle and to the detergent he preferred, giving it a frown when he realized how high up it was. “Did they rearrange the aisle…?”

He pouts further, debating with the idea of reaching and getting it himself, knowing the earful he’d get from his alpha for it. He’s so focused on the idea of just figuring out how to reach up there without hurting himself that he doesn’t even notice the presence of another is next to him until that person starts speaking.

“Want me to get that for you?”

Tooru startles, turning his head to the side and instantly taking in the obvious alpha now standing next to him. The guy is tall, taller than Tooru himself and that fact alone gives makes the omega slightly uneasy. He rubs over his pup swollen stomach almost restlessly.

“Uh, it’s fine. I’m pretty sure I can get—” But the alpha is already pulling down and setting the bottle in the cart before he can refuse.

The alpha gives him a grin and Tooru gives a weak smile back. “T-thank you.”

“My pleasure.” And the omega swears this man _purrs_ at him.

“I do have to get going now, but I really appreciate the help—” He tries to say quickly, moving to back up his cart, feeling a pang of fear when the alpha suddenly reaches to grip onto it, making it impossible for him to move.

“I just thought it would be cruel of me not to say that you are probably the most gorgeous omega I’ve seen in a long while…the way you carry child is just…” There’s this sort of leering expression across his face and it makes Tooru’s insides twists.

“Tha-That’s very kind of you to say, but I really do need to go find my alpha now. He’s probably looking for me…” Tooru tries to put major emphasis on ‘ _my alpha’_ praying that this creep would finally get the hint.

The cart is still in between them, but it’s still too close for Tooru’s own comfort, especially with how small the baskets were. The freaky alpha doesn’t hesitate to try to take a side-step around it either, making Tooru take his own step to the side to still keep it in between them.

“What if I told you that I could be your alpha instead, I’m positive we could make very big and healthy pups if _we_ were together…”

Tooru doesn’t hide the repulse at the idea in his expression, utterly disgusted this guy would assume an obviously mated and married omega would even consider the idea.

“I’m married!” He bites back at him, brows furrowing as he glared at the foul way the alpha kept on smiling.

“To an alpha who makes you do all the shopping alone? Sounds like a _great_ person…” Tooru despises the sarcasm in his tone; he wants to hit this man in the face.

“My husband is here with me,” the omega tells him knowingly, “getting what I asked him for like a _good_ alpha, nothing like a fucking creep who hits on uninterested omegas because he’s got the brain capacity of an infant and doesn’t know how to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

The alpha bristles at his words and Tooru braces himself, fully prepared to shove the cart into him and scream if he so much as moved. He watches as the alpha’s knuckles tighten on the cart, refusing to let himself be afraid of the low growl that bubbles past his chest.

“You should really learn your fucking place you damn bitch, I was trying to be the nice one here. You should realize the only thing you’re worth is bearing children for strong alphas like me, you should be grateful I even decided to offer—!”

Tooru realizes he’s about to take a step. He opens his mouth to yell, fingers prepared to push—

“What’s going on here?” An icy, familiar voice rumbles down the aisle suddenly and Tooru can almost cry when his alpha’s scent fills his senses.

He turns just enough that he can glance at his husband and the picture he makes—even with their son still strapped to his chest—is piss-inducing. He notices the subtle way the other alpha tries to take a step back and it makes him want to laugh.

Hajime takes slow, but sure steps down the length of the aisle, quickly unstrapping Taichi from the carrier and passing him off to Tooru, the pup instantly curling against him, burying his face into Tooru’s neck. Tooru takes a few steps back, giving the two alphas a wide berth, marveling in the way the taller alpha was starting to submit just at Hajime’s glare.

Hajime lets out a low, threatening growl, making the other man stiffen even more, Tooru hardly even has the chance to blink before his alpha has the other up by his collar and the other man lets out a terrified yelp.

“Let me make this very clear,” Hajime begins to say, voice so deep and startling that it even pins Tooru to his place, “don’t ever come near my omega again if you know what is good for you. If you so much as breathe in his direction again, I’ll personally see to it that you end up losing a couple of limbs.”

The airborne alpha makes a cry of protest, “I-I-I wasn’t doing anything to your omega, sir! I was just helping him get down something off the shelf, I swear!”

Hajime hits him against the shelf, making the other man whimper when he brings their faces closer, “You act like I can’t smell my omega’s distress from a mile away!”

The alpha gulps, expression that of true terror when the stronger alpha whispers, “If I find out that you even disturbed the slightest hair on his head, I will personally make it my mission in life to fucking **destroy** you. Don’t think that I won’t hunt you down if I find out you’ve done anything to him.”

He quickly releases his collar letting the creep bust his ass on the floor. Hajime looms over him, glaring with all of his might. “Now get out of my fucking sight.”

The other alpha doesn’t need to be told twice and scampers out of sight looking like a dog with his tail between his legs. Hajime doesn’t take his eyes off of him until he’s disappeared from the aisle way, turning back to Tooru and his pup and hurrying back over once he knew they were safe.

He reaches out to cup Tooru’s cheek, looking over him worriedly. “Are you—?”

Tooru just take pushes forward, moving until he’s in his husband’s arms as Hajime wrapped him in a hold while being careful not to crush their pup and Tooru’s belly in between.

“I want to go home.” He tells Hajime seriously, having a hard time keeping himself from trembling with how scared he was.

Hajime just nods and without a word takes the cart, keeping a protect arm around Tooru’s waist as they walked to the register. When they make it to the counter, Hajime is sure to give the cashier a description of the guy and brief account of what happened. It probably wouldn’t do much, but for the slim chance that it could, well.

They leave the store and he quickly sets the bags he was carrying in the car, the alpha tucking their child into his car seat afterwards—after a few necessary nuzzles and kisses to calm his little nerves. He assists Tooru to his own seat, giving him a few kisses too for good measure. He doesn’t let go of Tooru’s hand until they arrive home and he repeats the actions of taking his pup and husband out, saving the bags for last as he carried the several on one arm and Taichi in the other.

That moment of relief doesn’t hit him until he’s standing in the kitchen putting up the groceries while listening to Tooru rocked Taichi for his nap and he can finally ease down enough to realize his omega and pup were definitely safe now. He rests his head down at the counter for a moment just to let out the heavy breath he’d felt like he was holding this whole time.

It’s a little while after when Tooru comes to sit with him on the couch after getting their restless pup to sleep. The omega lets out a sigh of his own when he’s finally tucked back against the alpha again, voice soft as he murmurs, “I really can’t believe the nerve of some people…”

Hajime hums in agreement, pulling Tooru even closer to him. He lifts an arm from where it had been around the other’s waist so that he can bury his fingers in his hair, stroking it gently.

“…are you okay?” He questions after several minutes of silence, keeping with stroking the omega’s hair in a way which would usually have him purring by now.

Tooru nods once against his shoulder, reaching for Hajime’s other free hand to play with his fingers. “Just a little spooked still…and disgusted that people like that still exist.”

“He didn’t hurt you at all?” Hajime confirms.

The omega shakes his head, “No, just said some nasty things.”

“Yeah. I heard.”

Tooru picks up his head at that. “You heard all of that?”

This time Hajime shakes his head, “No, I just heard him call you a bitch and I almost went over there and strangled him right then. I probably would have if you and Taichi hadn’t been there.”

Tooru eases back into his side. “I’m glad you didn’t. I really wouldn’t want my alpha going to jail, justified or not.”

“Let’s just hope I never see that fucker again then.”

Tooru is almost tempted to laugh. “You’re such a good alpha.” He whispers instead.

It’s enough to make Hajime smile. “Let me be an even better one by drawing a bath for the two of us. We’ll even throw in one of those smell things you love so much.”

The noise the omega makes is a happy one. “You’re already the best alpha, now you’re just fishing for brownie points.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “No,” he corrects, “I’m just trying to take care of my omega who had to deal with a real shitty guy today. Let me spoil you, okay? It’d make me feel better if you do.” 

Tooru shakes his head with a small laugh, “How can I argue with those reasons?”

“You can’t, so let’s go relax together in a bath for a while and then cuddle up with our little man for a movie when he wakes up.”

The omega smiles gratefully at him. “You know we are going to just put on Finding Dory again, that’s his favorite.”

The alpha grins, “Finding Dory it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> he protec, but he also attac 
> 
> (Also can we appreciate that I've been able to update this again...because I sure do...)


End file.
